The Actress
by Destiny-of-your-darkness
Summary: Um, this is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me! Being an actor only helps you forget who your true character is. Therefore she was the actress who lost her way and her love. R&R please!:


Steam inhabited the small damp room. A pair of hands scooped up some water from the tub and gently poured it down on their body. A woman's eyes stared silently up at the ceiling. ' I wonder...' The emerald eyes closed shut, long eye lashes rested themselves on rosy cheeks. ' I wonder since when...' Long legs slowly arose and exited the tub. ' Since when did I become so sad? ' Grabbing a towel from the rack, the girl rapped around her naked form and stepped out of the bathroom. As the pink-haired girl walked into her room she noticed a certain framed photo. A hand carefully picked up the object and stared at it. Her eyes landed on the boy on her right. ' That's right, it was after _that_ day. ' The kunoichi reluctantly put the picture down and headed for her closet. She pulled out her wardrobe and dressed herself. After she brushed her hair she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes where dull and lifeless. ' Yes, when he left I became this. ' Eyes glanced at the clock, almost time.

(Sakura's POV)

After locking the door to my house I made my towards the academy where Naruto would pick me up. The walk there made me think of the days when_ he _was there, if he had not gone to the sound village would he be there walking right beside me? ' I miss him so much, I loved him.' I shook my head, "No that's not right, I _still _love him." I said to myself. I looked up and saw a blond with a big smile on his face looking at me. ' I wonder if he heard me? ' I thought. "Ready to go?" he said. I put on a fake smile and said yeah. Naruto's smile widen (If that was even possible) and began to walk with me to our destination.

I glanced at him, why doesn't he look depressed as well? '**He is, he just figures that being sad all of the time won't do anyone any good.'** a voice in my head said. I smiled bitterly to myself. ' Yeah, unlike me Naruto doesn't like to feel sorry for himself.' I sighed. I stopped at a building and looked up, where here. Naruto gently opened the door for me, I smiled and said thanks before walking in. He lead me to a table of four-teen, I was greeted with grins,smiles and even a few 'bout times from our friends. I greeted them back and took a seat in between Ino and Hinata. A waitress came and set down glasses full of sake along with the bottle. I grabbed a glass when everyone got theirs. I silently watched everyone having fun laughing and drinking. I looked at an empty seat in front of me and imagined Sasuke sitting there with a bored expression on his face, ignoring everything around him. My first clenched from underneath the table. If he hadn't gone with Orochimaru he would be in that seat, but if I had stopped him that night what would have happened from then on? Would I still be weak? Would I still have gone to Tsunade-sama's office and beg her to train me? Would I still have to be saved by everyone because of my obsession of Sasuke blinded me? I looked inside my cup starring at my reflection, would I still be me with sasuke here? I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Hinata looking at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" I smiled and nodded. She gave me an unsure look but went back to talking to Kiba and Tenten. After a few minutes I glanced at Naruto, flashbacks of team 7 appeared in my mind. Our first big mission outside the village, the chuinin exams, the fight at the hospital, our meeting with Sasuke after years, and that night at the bench...

Sasuke...

_"Your annoying."_

Sasuke!

_"I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving just a dream...." _

Sasuke!!!

_"I walk a different path than you guys."_

**Sasuke!!!**

_"Sakura...thank you."_

**SASUKE!!!**

She stood up from her chair irruptly causing all of her friends to look at her strangely. She grinned and said "Cheers!" smiles and grinns broke out repeating the same words she had said. No one noticed a tear run down her cheecks

Yes, this was all just an act.

And she was the actress.

_The End_


End file.
